In der Dunkelheit
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Als Sirius eines Abends nach Hause kommt, wartet dort schon jemand auf ihn. Erinnerungen werden geweckt, alte Bande werden gebrochen. Oneshot, keine Pairings


**In der Dunkelheit**

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was damit zu tun hat, gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen und will damit keine Rechte verletzen._

_A/N: Diesen Oneshot habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten angefangen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nie fertig gestellt (wen überrascht das noch). Daher bitte nicht verwundert sein, wenn sich mein Schreibstil mitten im Kapitel plötzlich ändern sollte. Ich hoffe zwar, dass der Übergang nicht allzu deutlich ist, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht, mir hinterher eure Meinung zu sagen. Reviews sind immer erwünscht._

_Fluffy_

* * *

Für Sirius Black war es ein guter Tag gewesen. Er hatte den Vormittag in der Winkelgasse verbracht (oder zumindest war er auch in der Winkelgasse gewesen; was er suchte, fand man eher in der Nokturngasse) und am Nachmittag hatte er sich mit James und Lilly getroffen.

Er versuchte immer noch, die Neuigkeit zu verdauen, die sie ihm verkündet hatten. James und Lilly würden ein Kind bekommen, einen kleinen Krone! Ein zukünftiger Herumtreiber, wenn es nach Sirius und James ging, die bereits Pläne für das Kind hatten. _'Irgendjemand muss ja schließlich die glorreiche Tradition von Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone fortsetzen.'_, dachte Sirius und fühlte sich so stolz und glücklich, wie selten in seinem Leben.

James hatte ihn zum Paten des Kindes bestimmt. Einen größeren Freundschafts – und Vertrauensbeweis hätte er Sirius damit kaum machen können. Er würde praktisch ein Mitglied der Familie sein und damit ein fester Bestandteil im Leben des Kindes. Und er würde es in diesen dunklen Zeiten beschützen, notfalls mit seinem Leben. Dem Kind von Lilly und James sollte niemals etwas zustoßen, solange er da war, um es zu verhindern!

Als er die Eingangstür zu seiner kleinen Wohnung erreichte, war Sirius immer noch in Hochstimmung. Er sah sich kurz nachlässig um, ob jemand in der Nähe war und entfernte dann rasch die Sicherungszauber, die er während seiner Abwesenheit darüber gelegt hatte.

Schon beim Betreten der Wohnung spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Animagusausbildung hatte Sirius gelehrt, auf seine Instinkte zu vertrauen und diese sagten ihm nun, dass sich irgendjemand in seiner Wohnung befand. Lautlos zog er seinen Zauberstab und trat langsam in den Flur. Sein Körper war angespannt, bereit zum Kampf. Aufmerksam lauschte er auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, das seine Gegner verraten konnte und seine Augen versuchten die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.

_'Es müssen Todesser sein!'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Niemand sonst hatte einen Grund, in seine Wohnung einzubrechen. Allerdings beunruhigte es ihn, dass sie ihn so schnell aufgespürt hatten und scheinbar problemlos seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überwunden hatten. Er war ziemlich erfinderisch gewesen, was die Abwehr unerwünschter Eindringlinge betraf und dass irgendwer sie mühelos abschalten konnte, verletzte seinen Stolz.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich vorwärts, bereit, sich beim geringsten Anzeichen einer Gefahr zur Seite zu werfen oder einen Schildzauber zu beschwören. Wieso griffen sie nicht an? Hatten sie irgendeine Falle für ihn vorbereitet, die erst zuschlug, wenn er sich zu weit vor wagte?

Das Bild eines Hundefängers mit Drahtschlingen tauchte ungebeten in seinen Gedanken auf. Er war einmal von einem solchen gejagt worden, als er ein Vorstadtviertel auskundschaftete, in dem angeblich ein Todesserangriff erfolgen sollte. Natürlich hatte der Mann keine echte Chance gehabt ihn zu fangen, aber es war ziemlich lästig gewesen, ihn abzuschütteln. Hätte er damals keine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen gehabt, hätte er vielleicht jedoch Vergnügen daran gefunden, schon aus Rache für all die armen Hunde, die unter diesem Kerl zu leiden hatten.

_'So wie ich bald zu leiden habe, wenn ich Pech habe.'_, dachte Sirius zynisch. Er wäre jedoch nicht Sirius gewesen, wenn er dieses Risiko nicht eingegangen wäre. Gefahr hatte ihn noch nie abgeschreckt, sie war ein Anreiz, ein Nervenkitzel, der das Leben erst interessant machte. Er blieb wachsam, vertraute aber darauf, dass seine Instinkte ihn warnen würden. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm außerdem, dass es nur einer war und dass dieser sich... im Wohnzimmer befand. Eine offensichtliche Wahl, die Sirius ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Sie handelten stets nach dem gleichen Muster...

Sirius hatte keine Zweifel, dass er mit einem einzelnen Gegner fertig wurde. Er war ein fabelhafter Duellant und hatte einige zusätzliche Tricks und Überraschungen auf Lager. Zudem kannte er sich in seiner Wohnung besser aus als sein Gegner, was ihm einen zusätzlichen Vorteil verschaffte. Sein Zuhause war bestens ausgestattet, um einem unliebsamen Gast die Hölle heiß zu machen!

Als er das Wohnzimmer erreichte, verharrte er. Durch die offene Tür konnte Sirius die schattenhaften Umrisse einer Silhouette ausmachen. Das schwache Licht der Straßenlaterne, dass durch die Vorhänge der Fenster fiel, reichte nicht aus, um mehr zu erkennen. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, den Zauberstab auf die unbekannte Person gerichtet. Seltsamerweise griff der andere immer noch nicht an.

„Wer ist da?", bellte Sirius scharf. „Gib dich zu erkennen, oder ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals!"

„Du überraschst mich, Sirius.", kam es aus den Schatten, „Normalerweise verhext du die Leute zuerst und stellst dann Fragen."

Sirius blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Die Stimme kannte er. „Regulus?"

„Der Einzig Wahre!", entgegnete der andere.

Langsam ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken, aber steckte ihn nicht weg. Misstrauisch beobachtete er den Schemen, der behauptete, Regulus zu sein. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um meinen Bruder zu besuchen?" Der andere machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„_Lumos_", murmelte Sirius. Im Licht seines Zauberstabs erkannte er, dass es sich bei dem Besucher tatsächlich um seinen Bruder Regulus handelte, zumindest dem Äußeren nach.

Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Brüdern war unverkennbar. Ihre Gesichtszüge glichen einander sehr, wenngleich Regulus' Gesicht schmaler war, als Sirius'. Beide hatten das gleiche dunkle Haar, aber Regulus trug seines kürzer, als sein Bruder.

Irgendwie erschien er Sirius jedoch anders, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er den Jüngeren zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber Regulus schien in der Zwischenzeit eine Veränderung durchlaufen zu haben. Seine Haltung war selbstbewusst, gelassen und kühn und in seinen Augen stand ein eigenartiger Glanz. Sirius erinnerte sich, diesen Glanz zuvor schon in Regulus' Augen gesehen zu haben, immer dann, wenn sein Bruder etwas vollbracht hatte, worauf er besonders stolz war.

„Regulus?", murmelte er, „Du bist es tatsächlich?"

Der andere lächelte. „Ich bin es tatsächlich.", sagte er. Er hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Stell mir eine Frage, die nur ich beantworten kann, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Das ist doch eine dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die vom Ministerium immer angepriesen werden, oder nicht? Du könntest mich zum Beispiel fragen, was Onkel Alphard uns beiden nach dem großen Streit gezeigt hat."

_'Als ob ein Todesser, der es darauf anlegt, die Antwort nicht herausfinden könnte.'_, dachte Sirius, aber er sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus. Regulus wusste das genauso gut wie er und sein Verhalten war für Sirius bereits Beweis genug, dass er tatsächlich der war, für den er sich ausgab. Mit Regulus' Bemerkung kehrten jedoch Erinnerungen zurück, die er schon fast aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", fragte er, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und weil es ihn tatsächlich interessierte.

Regulus lächelte erneut. _'Selbst sein Lächeln hat sich verändert.'_, stellte Sirius fest.

„Du verlangst von mir doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das verrate!", sagte Regulus und klang fast vergnügt, als wäre ihm ein besonders guter Streich gelungen. „Du hast mir auch nie erzählt, wie du in mein Zimmer gekommen bist, wann immer du darin herum geschnüffelt hast, oder mir einen Streich spielen wolltest."

Sirius runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Das stimmte, aber musste sein Bruder ihn unbedingt jetzt wieder daran erinnern? Er hatte es schon fast geschafft, sein altes Leben im Grimmauldplatz zu vergessen. Diese Wohnung war jetzt sein Zuhause, James, Lilly, Remus und Peter seine Familie! Er war nun frei!

Aber als er Regulus ansah, erkannte er, dass es nicht so einfach war. Auch wenn er und Regulus sich über die Jahre voneinander entfernt hatten, waren sie doch Geschwister, Geschwister, die sich einmal sehr nahe gestanden hatten. Die Erinnerungen waren noch da, die Guten, wie die Schlechten. Mit seinem unerwarteten Erscheinen, hatte Regulus sie alle wieder aufgewirbelt. Aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses, in denen Sirius sie begraben hatten, stiegen sie empor, unerwünscht und unverdrängbar.

Um sich abzulenken, grübelte Sirius darüber nach, wie Regulus in seine Wohnung gekommen war. Was sein Bruder bewerkstelligt hatte, konnte auch ein Todesser schaffen, auch wenn Sirius zugeben musste, dass Regulus ein sehr begabter Zauberer war und seine bevorzugten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wahrscheinlich besser kannte als jeder andere, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von James. Regulus danach auszufragen war aber ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wenn dieser sich weigerte, zu antworten. Er besaß die natürliche Arroganz der Blacks, die Überzeugung, niemandem außer sich selbst und dem Familienoberhaupt eine Antwort oder Rechtfertigung für sein Tun schuldig zu sein. Regulus war ohne Zweifel ein Black, mehr als Sirius es je sein würde. Vermutlich war er deshalb der Liebling ihrer Mutter!

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Sirius noch einmal, „Warum jetzt, nachdem du dich jahrelang nicht mehr für mich interessiert hast?" Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt.", erwiderte Regulus leise. Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Sirius erkannte, dass seine Bemerkung Regulus verletzt hatte. „Du bist es, der davon gelaufen ist und über Nacht sämtliche Verbindungen abgebrochen hat."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mum und Dad darüber sonderlich traurig gewesen sind.", meinte Sirius trocken, „Ich war ihnen doch immer ein Dorn im Auge... ich habe nie wirklich zu ihnen gepasst. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie... oder vielleicht sollte man in diesem Zusammenhang eher vom weißen Schaf sprechen." Er wartete darauf dass Regulus etwas sagte, doch dieser blieb still. „Habe ich recht?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie waren... recht wütend.", sagte Regulus und blickte seinen Bruder ernst an, „Mutter hat dich aus dem Familienstammbaum heraus gebrannt."

„Gut für mich." Sirius grinste, so als sei ihm ein besonders guter Streich gelungen.

„Oh Sirius, wieso hast du es getan?", platzte Regulus plötzlich mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit heraus. „Wieso ziehst du die Gesellschaft von Halbblütern und Blutsverrätern deiner eigenen Familie vor? Ist dir nicht klar, dass du uns alle entehrt hast? Bedeuten wir dir wirklich so wenig? Bedeute _ich_ dir so wenig?"

Sirius Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „_Ich _habe unsere Familie entehrt?", knurrte er, „Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass ich der erste bin, der klar sieht! Vater und sein Irrsinn... Mutter mit ihrem Reinheitswahn... schau dir bloß unseren Onkel an und von unserer Cousine will ich gar nicht erst anfangen! Allesamt wahnsinnig das ganze Pack!" Finster und beinahe herausfordernd blickte er seinen Bruder an. „Ja, ich ziehe Halbblüter und sogar Muggelgeborene meiner eigenen Familie vor! Es ist nicht ihr Blut, das sie unterscheidet, Regulus! Gerade du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen. Stattdessen klingst du fast schon wie Mutter. Hat deine Zeit in Slytherin deinen Verstand so vernebelt?"

„Vielleicht unterscheidet sie nicht ihr Blut", entgegnete Regulus, „aber zumindest ihre Herkunft. Was wissen Muggelgeborene von unserer Welt? Sie wurden nicht in sie hinein geboren, kennen nicht unsere Bräuche und Sitten, unsere Regeln. Und anstatt sich unsere Welt einzufügen, versuchen sie diese zu verändern!"

„Du sprichst, als wäre das etwas schlechtes!"

„Das ist es auch." Ein seltsamer Glanz war in Regulus Augen getreten. „Tausende von Jahre hat unsere Gesellschaft existiert. Sicher, es gab Veränderungen, neue Gesetze und Erlasse, doch diese geschahen stets zum Wohl der Zauberwelt und wurden von denen erlassen, die mit dieser Welt vertraut und sich über die Folgen im Klaren waren. Die Muggelgeborenen, die nach Neuerungen verlangen, haben diese Einsicht nicht. Alles, was sie herbeiführen werden, ist das Ende der Zauberwelt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Unglauben lag in seinem Blick. Wann hatte sein Bruder angefangen so zu denken? „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Veränderung ist die Zukunft! Stillstand dagegen bedeutet unser Ende. Die Welt um uns herum wandelt sich und die Zauberwelt muss sich dem anpassen oder zugrunde gehen. Du kannst Veränderung nicht aufhalten! Die Muggelgeborenen sind jetzt ein fester Bestandteil der Zauberwelt und wenn du mich fragst, sie sind eine Bereicherung! Nur meine Familie und dieser Fanatiker Voldemort scheinen das noch nicht erkannt zu haben."

Regulus zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen. „Nun, vielleicht sind seine Ideen gar nicht so falsch.", meinte er vorsichtig.

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Wie meinst du das? Sollen wir alle Muggelgeborenen abschlachten?", fragte er sarkastisch, „Dementoren und anderen dunklen Kreaturen erlauben, sich über die Muggel her zu machen? Alle ermorden, die eine andere Meinung haben?"

„Zumindest tut der Dunkle Lord etwas für seine Ideale und redet nicht nur daher!", schnappte Regulus, „Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dich von meinen Ansichten überzeugen und dich zur Umkehr bewegen. Aber du ziehst es vor stur und dickköpfig auf deinen falschen Überzeugungen zu beharren!"

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du gekommen bist?", wollte Sirius wissen, „Um mich zu Mutters Ansichten zu bekehren? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass das sinnlos ist."

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte dich gerne an meiner Seite gehabt.", murmelte er. „Oder zumindest nicht auf der anderen Seite."

Sirius starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

Sein Bruder blickte ihn fest an. Der Glanz in seinen Augen war deutlicher, als je zuvor. „Ich habe mich den Todessern angeschlossen, Sirius."

Ungläubig starrte Sirius ihn an. Er vernahm die Worte, aber er konnte ihren Sinn nicht erfassen.

„Du hast _was_?"

Es konnte nicht wahr sein! _Es konnte nicht! _

„Ich hielt es für den besten Weg.", sagte Regulus fast schon entschuldigend, „Irgendjemand muss ja schließlich die Familien ehre hoch halten, nachdem du uns alle enttäuscht hast. Irgendjemand muss die Familie Black wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz an der Spitze führen und die Zukunft der Zauberwelt sichern."

„Indem du dich diesem Irren anschließt?" Auf Sirius Gesicht lagen Unglauben und blanker Abscheu.

„Manchmal heiligt der Zweck eben die Mittel..."

„Oh nein", knurrte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, „Nein, da liegst du falsch." Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Trotz all ihrer Unterschiede war Regulus in seiner Vorstellung doch noch immer sein kleiner Bruder, viel zu nachgiebig und gutherzig, um an den Gräueltaten teil zu haben, die die Todesser im Namen Voldemorts begingen. Er konnte keiner von ihnen sein!

Sirius packte Regulus' Handgelenk, drehte es zu sich herum und schob den Umhang seiner Robe zurück. Regulus leistete keinen Widerstand. Ungläubig starrte Sirius auf das Handgelenk. Es war eine Sache, es aus dem Mund seines Bruders zu hören, aber eine ganz andere, den Beweis mit eigenen Augen vor sich zu sehen. Wie ein schauderhafter Parasit, wand sich auf Regulus Haut das schwarze Mal.

Sirius ließ Regulus Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Hinaus!", flüsterte er.

„Sirius..."

„_Verlasse auf der Stelle meine Wohnung!_"

„Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns nicht als Feinde gegenüberstehen müssen.", flüsterte Regulus.

„Bete, dass wir niemals tun.", sagte Sirius mit rauer Stimme, „Denn wenn wir uns jemals auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen, werde ich dir keine Gnade gewähren."

Regulus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid... Bruder."

Schweigend starrten die Brüder sich an. Es war, als hätte sich ein unüberwindbarer Abgrund zwischen ihnen aufgetan. Brüder... so nah und doch so fern. Entfremdet.

Es war Regulus, der als erstes den Blickkontakt brach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er sich an Sirius vorbei und verließ den Raum. Kurze Zeit später vernahm Sirius ein _Klack_ als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel. Er blieb allein in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Sirius sank auf der Couch zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Regulus, du Idiot!", wisperte er.

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er vor kurzem noch so glücklich gewesen war. Seine gute Laune war fort, weggewischt von einer einzigen Begegnung. Eine Begegnung, die so viele Erinnerungen aufgewühlt hatte und ihm nun so viel Schmerz bereitete.

Er hatte gelogen, als sagte, er würde Regulus keine Gnade gewähren. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals in der Lage sein würde, die Hand gegen seinen Bruder zu erheben. Sie hatten sich einmal so nahe gestanden... was war geschehen? War es allein die Tatsache, dass der sprechende Hut sie in verschiedene Häuser gesteckt hatte? Slytherin und Gryffindor... Häuser, die traditionsgemäß nicht viel miteinander gemein hatten. _'So wie wir.'_, dachte Sirius. Und doch waren sie Brüder, von gleichem Blut. Eine Bande, die sich nicht einfach durchtrennen ließ, stärker als jeder Zauber.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe. War es seine Schuld? Hätte er sich mehr um Regulus bemühen sollen? Hätte er versuchen sollen, die immer weiter werdende Kluft zu überbrücken? Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare.

_Warum?_


End file.
